


Coming Out

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s important to me." These were the words you had practiced over and over. You had been planning this for months. You know exactly what to say, all the questions they might ask, resources you could give them.</p>
<p>The words still stick in your throat like a bad cold. You hack them up anyway, forcing the syllables over your dry tongue. “I just wanted you to…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Your legs are literally trembling and bouncing. If you’ve ever been so nervous before, you can’t remember it. You are sitting on the large sofa in the living room of your parent’s house. The two of them are sitting across from you.

"So, sweetie," your mom asks, "what did you want us here for? I know earlier you said it was something important."

"It’s important to me." These were the words you had practiced over and over. You had been planning this for months. You know exactly what to say, all the questions they might ask, resources you could give them.

The words still stick in your throat like a bad cold. You hack them up anyway, forcing the syllables over your dry tongue. “I just wanted you to…”

Your courage fails. How could you possibly take this plunge? You picture the words leaving your mouth. Settling into their ears and getting sorted out in their brains. Your mother’s anger. Your father’s disappointment and disgust. Demands that you see a doctor. Left without a place to live. Cold silence and refusal to ever speak of this again.

You allow the warmth at your side to sink into your core. Lady Loki is gorgeous and regal, even in skinny jeans and a disarmingly fluffy sweater. She has large fleshy boobs and plush hips. The harsh planes of her face are completely concealed in plump fat. You had done her makeup yourself, a brief moment of silliness, to calm your heart before this storm. She looks so startlingly pretty like this.

The two of you had sat together in your room, crowded on your bed together, picking your outfit for tonight. Loki would be taking you to bar later, with promises either to toast your victory or drown your pain.

That later. This battle first.

He had talked you through every conceivable outcome, crafting a plan for each.

"Always be eight steps ahead in every campaign," he had instructed. "Well, no. That might be impossible for an imbecilic mortal mind. As many as you can manage. At least three, surely that’s not too much?"

The look of revolted pity had set you into hopeless giggles and he had laughed along with you.

"With the foresight to plan, you can turn any tool into a weapon, any enemy into an unwitting ally, any defeat into the foundation for future victory. You can turn a prison escort into an honor guard."

"Yeah?" You had teased back. "What do you know about victories? You seem to get your ass kicked a whole lot."

You press a bit closer to Lady Loki. Now is the moment. You will make one heap of all your winnings and risk it on one pitch of the die. You take her hand, nails covered in a light shade of pink which you had painted yourself, and hold on for dear life as you jump into the abyss.

"I just wanted you to meet my date for the weekend.

"Mom, Dad, her name is Loki." A deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. "You guys will need to be okay with this, because it is really important to me. No matter what you say, this is who I am. I’m still your child. I still love you both."

Lady Loki’s thumb rubs encouraging circles on your palm, little hints of magic and strength sparking from her fingertips and into your pulse. No matter what happens, she will protect you.

"When I say date, I mean like the times I’ve gone out with guys. Just this time, it will be with a girl. I’m bisexual. I’m telling you now because I want to be honest with you and I hope you will respect that."

It was done. You have smashed open the chains of deceit. The freedom of authenticity is a giddy feeling in your stomach. When you finally open your eyes, you would see what price it had cost. For the space of a few heartbeats, you keep them closed and relish the victory.


End file.
